


Alpha Mart

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Killer Hannibal Lecter, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Reluctant Owner Will, Rimming, Sex Slave Hannibal, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Talk of Involuntary Slavery, Voluntary Slavery, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will needs an alpha.After years of fake knots, half-assed suppressants, and his own damn hand during heats he’s reached the end of his rope. He doesn’t do dating so he decides to waste his life savings and hype with the current trend.Alpha Mart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this mostly because of the Tumblr things going on. I have around fifty pages of this already written but not yet finished.

 

Will needs an alpha. 

After years of fake knots, half-assed suppressants, and his own damn hand during heats he’s reached the end of his rope. He doesn’t do dating so he decides to waste his life savings and hype with the current trend. 

Alpha Mart. 

The stores have been active only the last ten years, a one stop shop for omegas who don't want the pain of an alpha dominating their lives.

His foray into the store is at first underwhelming with cage after cage of weak alphas who obviously have seen better days. Alpha Matt through Alpha Gideon he doesn’t feel that pull an omega should feel. He considers leaving to actually just pick someone up next week before his heat. 

Yes a stranger could be dangerous but a sex slave? 

Can he really do this? 

Will is almost ready to leave when a scent catches his attention. He walks down past the other cages and back through an area that closed off from the rest. There is only one cage there, the light a beacon that pulls him towards the pull he can't stop himself from following. There is an alpha inside lying on a bed with a book in his hand. Will presses his nose to the holes of the plastic and breathes him in. 

The alpha looks up. 

“Hello.” 

Will shudders. “Hi.” 

The alpha’s smile is serene but dangerous. “You shouldn’t be down here. There’s a sign.” 

Will steps back and looks towards the other half of the store. He’s torn through a barrier that reads “Unsellable.” 

“Why are you unsellable?” 

The alpha raises an eyebrow. “I’ve had four omegan partners that have all returned me. I did my duties as instructed but they did not like the environment my appearance created in their households.” 

Will inhales the scent again and feels slick ride down his inner thighs.  His heat is in a week but he almost feels like it’s now. 

“They were afraid of you?” 

“Yes.” 

Will puts his hand on the clear cage and the alpha stands, his walk as he comes forward not unlike a predator stalking prey. He stops and inhales, eyes closing as he sighs. 

“You smell quite sweet. I imagine the slick you’re emitting will be just as delicious.” 

“I need you, alpha.” 

The alpha smiles. “Hannibal, my name is Hannibal.” 

Will swallows back a moan. “I’m going to buy you, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal grins. “I hope I do not frighten you enough to be returned again.” 

Will laughs nervously. “I’m not a wilting flower type of omega. Not much scares me.” 

Hannibal puts his hand over Will’s. “We’ll see.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The beta clerk at the counter looks at Will like he’s grown a second head. 

“You want THAT alpha? He’s—“

Will’s hand shakes when he takes out his wallet. 

“Yes, and you obviously don’t want to keep him so just do whatever it is you do…”

The beta still looks unconvinced. “I don’t think he’s for sale? I mean he’s in the unsellables and—“

Will tosses his credit card at the beta and grabs onto the counter before he leans in. “If I want the damn alpha then fucking sell it to me. You don’t want him, do you?”

He feels anger rise up in him and bares his teeth. The beta backs away from him. “I need to get my manager.”

Will suddenly worries they’ll hide Hannibal and say there is no alpha in the end cage. He runs back and finds the alpha right where he left him. 

“Will? Is something wrong?”

Will lets out a breath. “They’re saying I can’t have you and I was worried they’d...take you away.”

Hannibal smiles and walks to the front of the cage. He puts his fingers through the holes and Will grabs for them. They both visibly shudder at the contact. “I have never had an omega worry for my safety before,” Hannibal muses, “It’s really quite a nice feeling.”

Will shakes his head. “I’m not leaving you here. I...I don’t think I can.”

Before Hannibal can reply there is a voice from behind him. “Mr. Graham?”

Will pulls his hand away and turns to look at the man walking towards him. He has an authoritative air about him, his suit not horrible but certainly not immaculate. The cut of his beard screams alpha but Will knows an omega when he smells one. 

“I wouldn’t have thought it ethical for an omega to manage an Alpha Mart.”

The man’s name tag reads Frederick. 

Will thinks the name suits him. 

“I assure you there is no breach of ethics here. I have not had my reproductive organs for quite some time so I do not experience heats. I have never had sexual attraction to alphas since.”

Will looks at Hannibal as if to confirm. They share a look that requires no words. 

He’s telling the truth. 

“Well then is everything in order? It’s getting late.”

“Are you certain we can’t interest you in someone else? You know Gideon is a very good choice, he speaks fluent—“

Will sighs. “I want Hannibal. I’m not going to return him, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Is that why he told you he’s back here? Frequent returns?”

“Yes.”

Will looks at Hannibal again and his look at the manager gives new meaning to the term ‘if looks could kill.’ 

“Hannibal has had four owners in one year. Two of them were committed, one of them is in jail, and the last one is dead. So yes I suppose he’s been returned.”

Hannibal turns to Will. “As I have voluntarily given myself over to sexual slavery and am quite vulnerable for prosecution, the lack of charges or suspicion against me speaks volumes. I had three owners who were unstable and one who was the victim of a violent crime. I did nothing to them but my duties as instructed.”

Will isn’t sure he believes him. 

He also isn’t sure he cares. 

“I want him,” he says and looks at Frederick again.

Frederick shakes his head and smiles.

“I hope you’re stronger than you look. You’re obviously crazier.”

Will pushes his glasses up on his nose. 

“I’m not a weak wilting flower,” he says, “And even if I was unstable you’re an alpha seller not a shrink.”

He hates the possessive feeling being around another omega in front of Hannibal is bringing out in him. The urge to exert his role, defend the prize he’s ready to spend thousands of dollars on, is high. 

“Let’s go sign the papers then.”

The whole thing takes no more than an hour as paper after paper he and Hannibal sign. Just being so close to the alpha but unable to touch is distracting and when they’re done he feels a relief like no other. 

He’s then handed a collar and a leash. 

Will stares at both in confusion. 

“What’s this?”

“You think alphas just walk out of here free and clear? I’ve had some of them run off the first chance they get.”

“Isn’t it voluntary? Putting themselves up for sale?”

Frederick shrugs. “Perhaps they changed their minds. Good luck, Mr. Graham. I hope you enjoy your alpha as much as I’m sure he’s going to enjoy you. Here’s the receipt and copies of the paperwork.”

He walks out and Will stares at Hannibal. 

“I’m not sure how this goes.”

Hannibal holds out his hand. “I can put it on if you’d like? I’d prefer it if you did as my owner but if you’re uncomfortable…”

Will shakes his head and stands. He comes around the table between them and fastens the black collar around Hannibal’s neck. The scent of him so close is even better now with no barriers. 

“Loose or tight?”

“The choice is yours.”

He tightens the collar just enough that it touches Hannibal’s skin. “Is that ok?”

The alpha nods and Will attaches the leash. 

“You’ve done this four times before?”

“Yes,” Hannibal says, “and it does not get any easier.”

“So then why would—“

“I prefer not to speak of this topic but if you persist in knowing a location change would make me more comfortable.”

Will nods and takes the leash in one hand while he picks up the papers. The door leads out into the showroom again and Will curls his lip when the scent of omega hits his nose. 

“I am yours, Will. There is no need for distress.”

The words make him sigh and stand up straighter when they leave. He shivers at the cold weather once they’re outside and looks at Hannibal whose threadbare clothes must not have any warmth to them. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about the cold.”

Hannibal touches Will’s hand. “I am perfectly fine, Master. Please do not trouble yourself.” 

Will shivers at the moniker and unlocks the door. “Will, please. Call me Will.”

“Of course, Will.”

The minute the doors close and they’re alone Will inhales. His nerves are shot and the scent does little to help. “I have to admit to something.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve never actually had sex with an alpha before.”

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s over the steering wheel. “Yes I know,” he purrs, rubbing Will’s knuckles, “You smell unbreached, untouched, and quite unappreciated.”

“I’m not a virgin, I’ve—“

“Our second genders were meant to be together, Will. Every beta or omega you’ve been with will not compare to the pleasure you’ll experience with me.” 

Will shakes as he stares at his alpha. “Have you…?”

Hannibal smiles. “I have had the pleasure of deflowering omegas, yes. Not only those I’ve been owned by. But I do believe experiencing that with you will transcend above all who’ve come before.”

Will laughs nervously. “No pressure.”

“None whatsoever.”

Will starts the car and Hannibal takes his hand back, the warmth of his touch gone but not forgotten. His heat is about a week away, Will can feel it looming ever closer, but he’s still so hot it might as well be right now. 

He pulls away and turns the car out into the street. 

“It feels strange every time I leave the store.”

“How long have you...I mean not that you have to tell me I just—“

“I have been in and out of some version of Alpha Mart for six years.”

“I never really understood the reasoning behind it? Like they say it’s all voluntary but if it is why would the manager say he’s afraid you’d run?”

Hannibal looks out the window. “Most alphas eventually tire of the wait and change their minds. I have personally seen some rather gruesome moments of rebellion in that place. Once you sign any future regret is taken away from you. There have also been some unruly young alphas who were taken in by their parental figures. It’s not all voluntary.” 

Will looked at him. “But you signed yourself in?”

“Yes,” Hannibal says and looks at him, “Though the circumstances surrounding that event are rather private. But if you wish to hear them I am obligated by the contract to divulge everything I’m asked.”

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to be sure.”

Hannibal lifts his hand close to Will’s neck. “Which is why you are special, Will. Most would be focused on my purpose rather than my permission. May I?”

Will nods. He shivers and grips the steering wheel tighter when Hannibal runs his fingers over his gland. “I don’t know why it feels so different with you.”

“When all you’ve had is a pale imitation of true intimacy your body responds differently to the real thing.”

Will laughs. “Maybe it’s my heat.”

“It smells not far off. A matter of days or weeks?”

“About ten days by my count,” Will admits. 

“Hmm.”

Will smirks. “Hmm?”

“You were cutting time rather close. The wrong kind of alpha could have taken advantage. Alphas are not the only ones who become sex slaves. Omegas have been known to be taken off the street and doused with heat inducing drugs.”

“I’m fine,” Will sighs, “And not all omegas are simpering messes who need saving.”

“True, but the idea of you being used by such people is unacceptable to me.”

Will smiles at him. “Except if I’m used by you?”

Hannibal touches his hand. “I do not use my masters, Will. They use me and I aspire to give them pleasure the likes of which they’ve never felt before.”

Will presses down further on the gas pedal and the slick that runs down his legs makes him bite back a whine. His throat feels dry as he tries to calm himself. 

Hannibal squeezes his hand. “Does the collar offend you?”

Will licks his lips.

“I don’t know that I’d want you to walk around wearing it all the time but...I mean...does it make you more comfortable?” 

“Yes, but the rules of the house are not made by me. Speaking of, are we going to be driving much longer?”

“Sorry,” Will laughs nervously, “I kind of live far from pretty much anything.”

Hannibal lets go of his hand and turns to look out the window. “It’s very isolated?” 

“Pretty much,” Will says, “I’m not a social person really so I like it.” 

“I hope to change your mind about socialization. Isolation can breed contempt of society and discomfort at the world at large.” 

Will laughs, “Are you trying to hint that’s why I bought myself a mate instead of meeting one?” 

Hannibal turns to look at him. “Are you planning on bonding with me?” 

Will felt a blush rise in his cheeks. “I guess? I mean, isn’t that the point of this? Buying a sex slave isn’t really something I was looking for.” 

 

Hannibal reaches out to touch his neck again and Will finds himself unable to suppress his shudder. “You are not the normal clientele of Alpha Mart then and I find myself inordinately grateful my scent called to you.” 

“Me too.”

Will can’t seem to say anything for the rest of the ride and Hannibal continues to stroke his neck in a very mate-like gesture that resonates down to the very fibers of Will’s being. They park the car and Will still doesn’t look at him instead leaves in a rush to get the door open. 

He can hear Hannibal’s steps behind him and tries not to bare his neck when his scent is close enough to smell. The dogs barking finally breaks the silence. 

“You have pets?” 

“Yeah, I have...some dogs.” 

The door opens and the dogs surround them in an excited mess. Will clicks his tongue and they fall to heel almost immediately. 

"You have a pack,” Hannibal muses, “Not just some dogs. Though you are a very good trainer.” 

The dogs still break their training and come to Hannibal’s side where he pets a few. Dogs aren’t something he’s familiar with, Will can tell, but he doesn’t try to show it. 

“Thanks. I…” 

“The bed is in the front room,” Hannibal says as he heads for Will’s bed, “Do you fear burglars?” 

Will laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “No, I just...don’t like to be closed up I guess.” 

Hannibal looks around the room. “Can you direct me to where I can shower? I would like to have the smells of Alpha Mart gone.” 

Will licks his lips and sits on the bed. “It’s down the hall and hard to miss.” 

The alpha nods and walks off. 

Will covers his face with his hands. 

The slick that’s dried to the insides of pants is irritating and he half considers following him. 

This all feels so strange but not strange at all. 

Buster comes up at his feet and he pets him. “Want to go out everyone?” 

They rush the door and Will follows as they all get some air. 

His house doesn’t feel like the place Hannibal belongs and he wonders what the other omegas lived like. Most of them had to have money to drop on an alpha so he assumes fancy and dog free. Will’s bank account is now just enough for him to live on till his next paycheck. 

Maybe this was a mistake. 

There is a noise behind him and Hannibal walks out wearing one of his pairs of sweatpants. Will’s mouth goes dry and his thighs are wet as he takes in what’s he paid for. 

“I hope you do not mind.” 

The collar is still around his neck and Will is happy the manager chose the black. 

“No,” Will whispers hoarsely, “What’s mine is yours.” 

Hannibal looks him up and down suggestively. “Do you not wish to cleanse yourself?” 

“I…” 

Hannibal steps forward, takes Will’s hand, and brings it to his lips . “I could join you,” he whispers, “The water pressure here is quite nice.” 

Will licks his lips. “I...I’m not used to this.” 

“As you’ve said,” Hannibal teases, “You must not be afraid to take, Will. You have complete control here, not me.” 

Will lets out a long sigh. “I think I’m gonna take a shower.” 

“Alone?” 

 

Will pulls his hand away. “Yes. Can you let them back inside?” 

“Of course.” 

The entire walk to the shower his hole aches for being unfilled and Will has to stop himself from turning around. He feels like an idiot for being afraid of something he shouldn’t but his comfort level at taking what he wants is non-existent. The water is still warm when he gets under the spray and his fingers are achingly inadequate when he starts to finger himself. 

He closes his eyes and imagines them to be Hannibal’s fingers, filling and stretching till he feels on the verge of release. Then he hears the shower curtain move and nearly slips as he turns to see Hannibal step inside. 

“I said I--” 

Hannibal gets down on his knees. “I know what you said, Master. I am disobeying.” 

Will whines. “I’m not--don’t.” 

Hannibal looks at Will’s wet body with interest. “You are exquisite.” 

“Hannibal, I’m not….you want to be comfortable and so do I.” 

“Use me, Will. I am a tool for your pleasure.” 

Will puts his hands over his eyes. “That’s not--” 

“You buy me and immediately begin to treat me like a roommate of some sort. Do you wish to return me? Frederick would be more than happy to gloat at my inadequacy once again.” 

Will spits out, “I’m not returning you! I never said I was!” 

“Then what are you doing in here alone? I know I am not unappealing to you. Do you have something against the process? Are you--” 

Will moves his hands and steps towards him to growl out, “I WANT YOU TO WANT ME!” 

Hannibal reaches out and grips his hips. “I can assure you, I’ve wanted you since the moment you stood in front of me.” 

Will lets out a shaky breath. “Please just…” 

Hannibal turns him around and grips tight to his hips. “As you wish.” 

The first touch of his tongue makes Will cry out and fall forward, hands slapping on the shower tiles as Hannibal licks and sucks at his hole. Will whines and pushes back against his mouth, taking his cock in hand to stroke. Hannibal grips his hand and stops him. He strokes Will’s wrist slowly and Will puts his hands on the tiles once again. He cries out as his inner pleasure is hit over and over in succession till he can barely stand, huffing out breath. 

“Please,” he moans, “Please, alpha.” 

Hannibal adds a slick finger and Will groans. He thrusts back against each intrusion till he feels tears in his eyes. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he begs, breathless, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck--” 

The minute Hannibal pulls away Will turns and watches him stand. He shudders when Hannibal pulls him in an embrace and their mouths come together for the first time. 

All his life Will has read about the effects alphas and omegas had on each other. He’s been to crime scenes and seen savage attacks from jealousy when a courting pair break apart. The reasoning has never made much sense to him till now. 

Omegas have been known to go into spontaneous heats from just a taste of the right alpha. There was something in bodily fluids that could trigger such things. 

Just one taste of Hannibal and Will is lost in the need for his knot. 

Will clutches at the alpha’s back as Hannibal takes his cock in hand. He shudders and thrusts up into the warm right heat of his fist as Hannibal strokes. They part for breath and Will latches onto his neck to suck a mark under his chin. He nearly bites down when the perfect upstroke makes him cum so hard he’s lightheaded. 

Hannibal’s breath tickles his ear and he moans to nuzzle at his cheek while the alpha continues to stroke. 

“Your passion is only just starting to bloom,” Hannibal whispers, “Can you feel it?” 

Will lifts his head up and stares into his eyes. “Yes.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Are you ready for more?” 

Will nods. 

That is all the answer his alpha needs. 

Hannibal turns off the shower and doesn’t bother letting Will stand, lifting him up easily into his arms. 

“You held back,” Will accuses, his mind still hazy and warm with satisfaction, “You…” 

Hannibal kisses away all protests and they walk from the shower still soaking wet. 

The dogs all scramble around when he’s tossed onto the bed and Hannibal kisses his wet legs. 

“Can you get them away? This is why most people have bedrooms.” 

Will laughs and whistles to send them to their beds. “I….I’ve trained them not to need….” 

Hannibal licks up the water as it pools down the apes and valleys of his body. “You are good at keeping animals at bay, Master.” 

Will sighs, “Don’t...don’t call me that and I...oh god, please fuck me.” 

Hannibal lifts his head and smiles. “How would you like to use me?” 

Those same words again make Will uneasy and somewhat uncomfortable. “Use? I...I want you to enjoy it too.” 

Hannibal cocks his head slightly to the side. “What makes you think I won’t enjoy taking you?” 

 

Will sits up on his elbows. “The way you talk, it’s as if you’re going through the motions.” 

Hannibal touches his cheek and Will scents his palm. “I am here for you, Will. Not me. I apologize if my words cause discomfort. I have years of experiences that cloud me.” 

Will’s cock is already rapidly filling again as he pulls Hannibal down to him. “Think of this as a new experience for the both of us then.” 

 

Hannibal lifts his leg up high and kisses the skin closest to his reach. “Then I wish to see you as you succumb this time, Will. See your face as I enter you and become the first alpha to do so.” 

A gush of slick slides out of Will at the words. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

He doesn’t expect Hannibal to take time entering him but the first feel of his thickness is slow torture. Will cries out as he’s teased with the knot he so desperately needs. Hannibal grips tight to his legs and growls so deep Will feels it echo inside him. 

“You’re so tight,” he purrs, “So new and unexplored.” 

Will whimpers. “I can’t...oh god...please.” 

The first hard thrust makes him groan and clutch hard at Hannibal’s back to pull them closer still. He feels right this way, full of Hannibal and properly stretched. 

“I would breed you,” Hannibal whispers, pulling back only to thrust in again, “Fill you up and make you round with child. Would you like that, omega?” 

Will feels sweat slide down his forehead. “Yes, yes, oh yes, please. Alpha, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, breed me!” 

The last word is barely spoken coherently as Hannibal starts to fuck him in earnest, hard thrusts that burn oh so good till Will feels tears on his face. He wants to grab his cock but the idea of prolonging his release like before only makes him dig deeper into Hannibal’s back with his nails. 

“You’re mine, Will,” Hannibal whispers, teasing teeth at Will’s neck, “All mine.” 

Will cums with a strangled scream when Hannibal bites down just enough not to draw blood. He feels sticky and warm between them but Hannibal thrusts twice more before he groans, the feel of his knot locking so heavenly Will blisses out. 

The position they’re in is uncomfortable but he feels nothing but relief. 

“How did it feel?” 

“Right,” Will whispers, “It felt right.” 

Hannibal maneuvers them so Will is on his side while they wait. He smiles at Hannibal and reaches out to touch his cheek. “How did it feel for you?” 

The alpha doesn’t speak for a moment but runs fingers over the mark he made on Will’s gland. 

“Unfinished.” 

Will shudders as a wave of cum fills him from Hannibal’s knot. “I told you I’m not giving you back. You could’ve…” 

“I would not bite you in the heat of your first passion, Will. Decisions such as a bond have to be made responsibly and not in reckless moments.” 

Will presses his lips to Hannibal’s lightly. “I don’t feel reckless now.” 

“But you’re in a bliss state,” Hannibal whispers, “I can see it in your features. It’s lovely to be the cause.” 

He feels warm and wonderful. 

“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never….does it always happen? I’ve fucked toys and my own hand but never felt this.” 

Hannibal traces Will’s lips with his fingertips. “A side effect of alpha and omega intercourse. The knot can be hard to take for some gentler omegas so your body goes into a permanent state of bliss. You feel nothing but good when you’re tied by an alpha you want inside you.” 

Will’s mind can hear the words but not understand them fully but he smiles still. “I don’t think it would feel like this with just any knot.” 

“You’re programmed to feel that way,” Hannibal whispers, “It’s your biological curse. Most omegas take suppressants for that reason.” 

Will laughs. “But I am on suppressants.” 

Hannibal blinks in surprise. “You are?” 

“Yep,” Will mutters, pulling him in closer, “Every month.” 

Hannibal kisses him again. “Strange then, that you would be so affected. Perhaps you should stop taking that brand.” 

Will can feel his knot loosening as his eyes suddenly feel a lot heavier. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up to the smell of meat and moonlight streaming through the open window. 

The dogs are nowhere to be found and when Will stands he feels more refreshed than he ever has his entire life. He pulls a discarded shirt over himself and follows the smell to the kitchen where he pauses to take in the scene. 

Hannibal is feeding his dogs and talking to them quietly. 

He can’t hear what’s being said but his chest tightens at the sight of them. 

“Smells good.” 

The alpha looks up with a smile. “Hello, Will. You slept quite a long while.” 

Will looks at the clock. 

It’s almost ten. 

He slept four hours. “Oh wow.” 

“Are you feeling more yourself and out of the bliss state?” 

Will leans down to pet Buster’s head. “I feel warm like before but I don’t want to live on your knot.” 

“As much as that sounds quite nice it would be quite hard to accomplish without assistance of some sort. Assistance which I do not wish to have because others should not be allowed the privilege of seeing you nude.” 

Will laughs. “Your opinion is noted. What smells so good?” 

 

Hannibal stands and Will’s eyes go to the collar on his neck, then the bare of his chest. He has on one of Will’s pairs of sweatpants and the look is good on him. Will licks his lips. “Steak. You happened to have some in your freezer and I took the liberty. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t even know I had that.” 

Hannibal stretches and the vee of his hips is visible just enough to tease. Will knows he isn’t wearing underwear. When he puts his hands down again he fixes them. “Judging by the state of your refrigerator you wouldn’t know what’s in there at all. I also cleaned it thoroughly and ordered a grocery delivery for the morning.” 

Will blinks. “With my credit card?” 

“Of course. How else are we to eat?” 

 

“I guess you’re right.”

Hannibal walks over to the stove and lights the burner again. “I will heat up the steak once again.”

“You don’t—“

“Please sit.”

Will sits and shivers at the cold wood against his bare legs but watches Hannibal move. Just having him here feels so good and Will doesn’t want to question it. 

Hannibal pulls out a plate and sets the steak, pours some odd sauce over the whole thing and walks to Will. “I apologize for no side dish.”

The first bite Will brings puts in his mouth tastes so good he moans. 

“Good?”

He swallows and sighs. “Fantastic. God you’re a great cook. Like seriously great.”

“Thank you. The culinary arts have always been something that I have taken solace in during my alpha mart time.”

Will took another bite and sighed. “Was it so bad? Like all the time?”

Hannibal sits down across from him. “Each experience is vastly different than the last but I’ve never enjoyed any of them in a positive way beyond the obvious.”

Will frowns. “Never?”

He reaches out and takes Will’s hand. “Owners can be quite demanding at times but not wish to know you beyond the knot between your legs. I’ve never connected with any of them the way I have hoped.”

Will squeezes his hand. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right omega.” 

Hannibal takes Will’s hand and puts it on his cheek. “Is that not what many have said to you over the years? Poor Will he just hasn’t found the right alpha?” 

“Plenty of times, yeah,” Will caresses his cheek, “I think it’s the same for all of us. I mean you probably heard it before you….you know.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispers and turns Will’s hand to kiss his palm, “Plenty of times but the opinions of others have never been a factor in what I do with my own life. It should not change any direction on yours either. Did you avoid interpersonal relationships for that reason?” 

Will shivers. “I just,” he bites his lip when Hannibal teases his tongue along the curve of his index finger, “never got affected by other people’s scents unless they were,” he gasps, “dead.” 

Hannibal lifts his head. “Do you spend a lot of time around dead bodies?” 

Will laughs, “Yeah a little. I consult for the Behavioral Sciences department at Quantico on occasion.” 

“By doing what exactly?” 

He stands up and feels unnaturally warm all of a sudden. “I don’t want to talk about work. Can we just….be? I mean just lay down or sit somewhere together so I can…” 

Hannibal takes his hand before he stands and leads Will back to the bed. “You do not wish to have sexual relations again?” 

“No,” Will sighs, “I just...can I just not talk about work, not about your past, or even about how you’re here?” 

Hannibal pulls him in fast and presses his lips to Will’s cheek. “As you wish.” 

Will climbs into bed and feels Hannibal follow behind him, their hands never parting even when they lay. The warmth that he’s sure is an impending heat seems to be abated when Hannibal settles at his back. The alpha puts his mouth to Will’s gland and kisses softly. 

“Did anyone ever tell you the myth about scent glands?” 

Will leans back into him and closes his eyes. “No, but I think someone is about to.” 

“The very first alpha and omega were from fighting clans. There was a thirty year war between the two fighting forces that resulted in many deaths. Each new generation was bred to hate the other and during one such war two different men were separated from their family, one of which was very hurt. The younger of the two found him hidden in a cave and had his arrow knocked ready to strike when a fairy appeared between them.” 

Will smiles. “A fairy?” 

“Some cultures say it was an angel, others say a demon, but most are fae. Do you not believe in fairies, Will?” 

 

“Are you about to ask me to clap really hard?” 

Hannibal smiles against his skin. “I happen to believe that while they do not exist now, there were once mystical forces that controlled more than their own fates. Though this particular fairy came because they had trampled through her fairy ring. She was getting angry at the constant fighting and decided to make them come together in a positive way whether they wanted to or not.” 

“So she cursed them to have knots and slick?” 

Hannibal his other arm around Will’s front and settles his chin on Will’s shoulder. “Yes, she cursed them to be destined mates and fall in love. They both went into a rather long heat and rut that lasted nearly all month. During that time their families became so worried they stopped fighting to look for the lost lovers only to find them in flagrante. They successfully ended the war and gave birth to the next generation of alphas, omegas, and betas respectively.” 

Will turns to smile at him. “And they lived happily ever after?” 

“Yes, I believe so.” 

“You didn’t tell me anything about scent glands.” 

Hannibal kisses his lips. “Didn’t I? They were so amorous during during their time in the cave that they bit each other on their necks. It is said that the marks they left were so deep that that is why we have prominent glands today.” 

“It’s a nice story. Who was the first cursed beta?” 

“As this is a romantic myth the betas are not involved in any prominent role.” 

Will rolls and Hannibal moves with him. The urge to settle face to face is heavy so he lays in the crook of the alpha’s arm. “My father never told me stories like that.” 

 

“My mother and later my aunt were very adamant in the need for me to be happy with an omega mate. Populate the world with the next generation, continue the line, that type of thing.” 

“Can I ask one thing?” 

“As I have stated previously you are welcome to ask me anything.” 

“Was it a good thing that made you put yourself in the mart?” 

Hannibal lifts his chin and when their eyes meet Will shivers. “That depends on your definition of good.” 

“The standard one.” 

“Then no, it wasn’t. Would you like to know the circumstances?” 

 

Will shakes his head and sits up from the bed all together. “I’m gonna let the dogs outside.” 

He whistles and they come running, eager to follow as it feels the cool night air on his legs. The moon is high in the sky and Will stares as the story Hannibal told plays out in his mind. The star crossed lovers, the war, and the magic. 

“I didn’t mean to ruin the moment.” 

“You didn’t,” Will says, “I just...I don’t want you to feel bad spitting out private information but I also want to know everything. I can’t even explain why, but I just,” he turns, “I want to see you for who you are. Not who you were or have been.” 

Hannibal’s dark expression makes Will wish he had his glasses to hide behind. 

“You might not like what you see,” Hannibal declares, “The others didn’t.” 

Will scoffs. “I’m not them just like the you that’s here with me isn’t the you that was with them.” 

Hannibal puts his hand up over his collar. “Brand new but still the same?” 

Will nods. “Yeah.” 

He pulls off the collar and tosses it towards where the dogs are running around. Winston picks it up and shakes his mouth fast enough for the collar to fly far across the yard. Will doesn’t see where it lands. 

Will turns to smile at him. “You’re sure?” 

Hannibal nods. “Yes,” he reaches out a hand, “Come back inside?” 

 

Will whistles and the dogs came back just as they head through the door. He barely pays attention to them once Hannibal pulls him in for a kiss and when they fall back onto the bed the rest is a blur of mouths and skin. 

His mind muddles with the cloying scent of them so much he can barely keep his eyes open and the last thing Will hears when he falls asleep is, “I will make you unable to let me go.” 

The rest of the weekend is just them lost in another another, a haze of happiness that Will never wants to lose. He wakes up on Monday to his alarm and buries his face into Hannibal’s chest. 

“I’ve never wanted to go to work less than I do now,” he mumbles as Hannibal runs fingers through his hair. 

“As a registered Alpha Mart alpha I cannot work or I would offer to let you lie here forever.” 

Will lifts his head and looks at him with sleepy eyes. “Did you work once? Before?” 

Hannibal touches his cheek. “Yes, I did. I was an emergency room surgeon.” 

Will resists the urge to push and only smiles. “So if I need something cut up you’re the one to ask?”

“Yes, I suppose I am.” 

Hannibal pulls him in for a kiss that warms Will to his toes. He feels the alpha’s hardness against his hip as they move in closer to one another and groans as they part for breath. 

“Maybe I can call in sick,” Will sighs, thrusting up against him. 

“Mmm,” Hannibal whispers, “You could but the thought of me waiting at home for you should be reason enough for you to get through a day.” 

Will laughs as he’s rolled onto his back and lazily rocks into Hannibal. The alpha’s lip curls as he moves in tandem, and the building heat that flows through Will erupts fast. He buries his face against Hannibal’s nape and scents every inch of skin. 

“I don’t want to go,” he sighs as Hannibal lifts his head. 

“Do not drown in me, Will. You’re overwhelmed and blissed. A bit of separation will be good for us both.”

He presses his lips to Will’s softly. 

“I will be here when you return.”

The words are a promise Will could get used to. 

“Okay,” he sighs, reluctantly peeling himself away. He stands, naked and wet, and looks towards the next room. 

“Is something wrong?”

“How scandalous would it be for me to go in smelling like you? I...don’t really want to shower.”

Hannibal lies back and smiles. “A normal courting couple would do such things, it is not very likely to cause a scandal. I know you were untouched so things may be different in this situation. They may think you’re flaunting.”

Will feels himself blush. “I don’t really give a shit, do you?”

“In the short time we’ve been together I have rather enjoyed seeing you flaunt your instinctual nature. I hope to get you to fully bloom into the creature you’ve hidden away so long.”

Will scoffed. “I’m a flower now?”

Hannibal sat up and put his hands on his knees. 

“No, you are no flower.”

The intensity of his gaze made Will look away, . 

“Thankfully I don’t own any pastels or I’d think about flowers all day.”

Hannibal clicked his tongue. “Not all flowers are soft colored, Will. Some are dark deep colors and only bloom in darkness.”

Will felt himself blush. “Do you only speak in pick up lines?” 

“I assure you, I’ve never spoken so openly with one of my owners before. Nor have I ever wanted someone as fervently as I want you.” 

He leaned in and put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek. “You’re supposed to be making me want to leave not complimenting me into staying.” 

Hannibal smiled and leaned into the touch. “I apologize. I will strive to be less complimentary in the future.” 

Will kissed him, feather light, and ran his fingers down Hannibal’s cheek. “That’s all I ask.” 

 

Hannibal rolled out of bed wearing nothing but skin and the distraction of him made Will freeze. 

“I will go attempt a quick breakfast. Please think nothing good of me.” 

He laughed and went to dress. The clothes in his closet seemed somewhat inadequate now for the man Will was sure Hannibal was, and he could not help but go through many different things before settling on a light blue flannel and dark trousers. The urge to dress in the middle of the room was tempting but he decided to head towards the bathroom, stopping to sneak a peek at the alpha as he cooked. 

Never in all Will’s life would he have expected to have a naked alpha in his kitchen cooking but thousands of dollars later, here was one. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head heading for the bathroom. 

The idea that Hannibal would be waiting for him made instincts kick in that normally did not. Will spent a bit longer than usual grooming and styling his hair till the unruly curls seemed too impossible. He hurried with his clothes but smoothed them out in the end until he was sure they were right. 

Hannibal was sitting at the table wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else when Will entered the kitchen. There were two plates of food next to what he could smell was coffee. The lascivious look over he gave Will caused a trial of slick to sneak down the backs of his thighs. 

“Stop it.” 

He licked his lips. “You look quite handsome so I will apologize for nothing.” 

Will grinned and sat down to view the spread in front of him. 

“You made eggs, toast, and even bacon naked?” 

“It was not my first time.” 

He frowned and took a bite of eggs, stabbing a sausage with his knife. 

The other omegas Hannibal had mentioned came to mind and Will wondered what types of homes they’d had, how they’d dressed, and why they’d been so stupid as to let him go. He imagined Hannibal taking them, pressing down their hands on a luxurious bed as he whispered words of encouragement like he’d done to Will. 

Hannibal put a hand over his and he stopped, staring at the mess he’d made of his breakfast. 

“You are thinking of my other owners.” 

“No,” he lied, “I was just…” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I find lying to be quite rude,” he whispered, “But denial I will allow as you are just coming into feeling things like jealousy and need over an alpha. Do not let your mind rule you, Will. I am here now, not there, and despite how many meals I made in countless kitchens the one I made just now was the most satisfying because I knew it was for you.” 

Will shivered as Hannibal lifted the hand up to his cheek. 

“I don’t want to go.” 

“You will go,” he said, rubbing his hand, “Some time apart will let you clear your mind and no doubt concoct the narrative you want for my presence in your life.” 

“And if I quit my job...no house, no dogs, no you.” 

“That as well.” 

Will sighed. “I guess.” 

He let his hand drop and tried to eat faster, the idea of work still unsettling. 

What would he say? No one knew about his trip to Alpha Mart. Really was it so bad if he told the truth? 

Hannibal sipped his coffee and cut the meat on his plate with intense surgical precision despite its size. 

“It’s a sausage,” Will chuckled, “I know for sure you can fit bigger things in your mouth.” 

The smile he got in return made his heart ache. 

“We have moved onto sexual innuendo already, I see.”

Will blushed. “I’m not that innocent, you know.” 

“Oh I am well aware of that,” Hannibal purred, “But I do like it very much to see you blush.” 

He laughed. “I’ll remember that.” 

“Please do.” 

Will heard his phone go off and cursed. “Duty calls.” 

He stood up and was surprised when Hannibal did too. The alpha stepped in close to him and reached out only to wipe two fingers across Will’s lips. “There was...something.” 

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s again and immediately deepened the kiss, locking hands around the alpha’s neck until Hannibal gently parted them. 

“Work.” 

He sighed. “The dogs….” 

“I will manage, Will. Do not worry.” 

Will left the kitchen and stared at the messy bed once more before he forced himself out of the house all together. He got to the car and couldn’t help but look back. Hannibal stood in the window and didn’t wave but the look he gave said it all. 

He’d be here. 

That was enough to get Will through the day.


	4. Chapter 4

And what a day it was. 

Jack had him on two deaths not a mile from his house, a not yet mated alpha beta couple who according to their neighbors were “just so lovely.” They’d been cut open in the middle of a massive kitchen table, and in their hands were the hearts that had been taken out of them. 

Bev had concluded that chunks of their lungs were also also missing, which was not the strangest part of the whole murder. 

“He took their glands.” 

It was a strange murder to be sure, very precise and nothing like Will had ever seen before. He found himself falling into the mind of the murderer and was shocked at the ferocity. The pull out of it was harder than it should be and he felt exposed to the room. 

“Will?” 

“He knew them,” he says, throat hoarse, “It was an omega, I’m almost sure. Check old lovers, any bad breakups, they shouldn’t be too hard to find.” 

She nods and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You ok? I mean...I’m not the only one in here today who smells alpha all over you.” 

He smiles, relaxing at the thought of Hannibal. “I’m...better than I’ve ever been because of that smell. This is just strange to feel a kinship with the killer so much.” 

Bev frowns. “Kinship? He was jealous and tore two people to shreds. Not sure that’s the best person to feel sympathy for.” 

Will turns away from her and pushes his glasses up on his nose. “Yeah, probably not. I’m...I’ll be outside.” 

There’s an overwhelming need to talk to Hannibal but Will waits till he’s in his car alone till he gives in. Hannibal picks up on the first ring. “Hello, Will.” 

“Hi,” he sighs, “I...I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Is something the matter?”

“A weird murder,” he mumbles, “An omega, I’m pretty sure. His alpha dumped him so he decided to tear him and his lover to shreds.” 

“Hmm,” Hannibal says, “You have never had that type of murder to consult on?” 

 

“No, that’s not….I just...it feels different now.” 

“Because you are attached to me and would kill for me?” 

The words hang there unanswered for far too long. 

“No,” Will says, “I wouldn’t kill anyone I just get why he did. You know?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal says, “I know. Do not let yourself feel strange for having sympathy for this omega. Embrace the things that make you the same and perhaps you will find him sooner rather than later.” 

Will smiles and lets out a long breath. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“I was considering your heat before you called,” Hannibal says, “I think it’s wise to take every precaution in terms of birth control. Also we have not yet discussed it but it would be wise to get a gland binder.” 

He feels a wave of rejection go through him at the words. “But...I told you I’m not returning you.” 

“I do not want you to regret a bond you cannot sever.” 

“I won’t,” Will whispers. 

“I do not think I can hold myself back from bonding with you in such a state, Will. I have very good control but...the more I am around you the thinner it gets.” 

Will smiles and lays his head against the seat. “Maybe I don’t want you in control.” 

Hannibal is quiet for a moment too long. “I would feel better if for this first heat we took those safe measures but if you insist I cannot say no. I will see you when you return home. Goodbye.” 

He hangs up and Will stares at the phone with a frown. 

The whole situation of owning a person like this had always seemed wrong in and of itself but just one night with Hannibal hadn’t felt like that. With those few words he’d left Will to ponder now the very idea of them was there to get under his skin. 

Hannibal was an alpha who he bought for the purpose of sexual pleasure. 

The phrase “bought for sex” went through his head over and over throughout the rest of the morning until it becomes noticeable that he’s distracted. Jack pulls him aside and Will hardly even realizes till they were alone. 

“What’s going on with you? You head is in the clouds.” 

“Nothing,” Will whispers, “It was just a long night.” 

“Long night? You came in here stinking of alpha for the first time since I’ve known you. I’d say it was a good night but maybe my definition is wrong.” 

He blushes and pushes his glasses up on his nose. “It’s nothing, Jack. Maybe I just need some coffee.” 

Jack frowns. “Then go off with Katz to get some. I know you might not want to talk to me about whatever this is but maybe you will her.” 

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles, “Anything else you want me to do?” 

“Take a shower next time you have a long night.” 

That actually makes Will smile. “No.” 

He walks off and finds Bev with Brian and Jimmy in the victim’s yard. There’s a trail of blood Will hadn’t seen before and he eyes it with interest. 

“Sloppy, your omega,” Jimmy says, making a clicking sound with his tongue, “A crime of passion if I’ve ever seen one.” 

Will remembers how it felt to be in the omega’s head for even a second and the flippant way he’s being discussed irks. “Who wouldn’t be after finding someone you thought was yours and then just getting tossed aside like that?” 

The three of them seem properly sheepish. “I guess,” Bev says, “What’s up? Jack need to make me scrape something up again?” 

“No, coffee. He...needs coffee.” 

Bev eyes him for a brief second and then nods. “Coffee, it is. You boys want anything?” 

“Those good muffins from the Bake Shack,” Brian says, “Please?” 

“Yes, please. He’ll be a pain if he doesn’t get some sugar soon. I just want some coffee.” 

They walk off and Will eyes the blood trail again while they pass by. He thinks it had to be from whatever the murder weapon was, or even the killer’s hands. For a second he looks down at his own and sees both. 

“Will?” 

 

He shakes himself and lifts his head. “Yeah, I’m coming.” 

The car is a blissful quiet he realizes he needed till Bev speaks up. “This is about last night, yeah? I might be a beta but I can smell you from here.” 

“I went to Alpha Mart.” 

Bev lets out a low whistle as he turns the ignition. “I didn’t realize you had that kind of money.” 

He pulls away from the curb and the edgy feeling is there again. 

“What else would I have spent my money on?” 

“True,” she laughs, “I just...I mean I’ve known you for years now and you never...not that we’re super close buddies but I would’ve thought the few lunches I’ve dragged you to you’d have at least mentioned this?” 

He blushes as he turns down Fifth Street, “Cuz that always comes up in polite conversation. Hey Bev! I’m thinking of buying a sex slave!” 

She laughs. “Well then we better start having more private ones. Is he as good as I’ve heard they are?” 

His cheeks feel on fire when he answers. “Better.” 

Bev grabs his shoulder. “Oh god can I meet him? I mean, when you’re all bonded and everything?” 

The question is innocent, he knows it is, but the feeling of rejection is there again. 

“I don’t know how long that will be.” 

“What?”

He pulls up to Bake Shack and forgoes the drive through to park. 

“We’re taking it slow, it’s...complicated.” 

“You bought a person who is supposed to be your alpha. How complicated can it be?” 

“It just is,” he sighs, “Which is why I can barely concentrate and it’s been less than a day.” 

Bev pats his shoulder. “I don’t want to be that person but maybe you’re romanticizing this too early? I mean I don’t know anyone personally who’s done it but it’s not usually for a love match.” 

“I didn’t say it was,” he spits out, “I just don’t want it to seem like….” 

“Exactly what it is.” 

The words hang in the air and Will feels reality set in his gut. 

“Bought for sex,” he whispers. 

“Yeah. I mean maybe you’ll get lucky but don’t overthink it. Okay?” 

He looks at her sadly and nods. “Yeah, ok.” 

Bake Shack is fully busy when they get inside but their quick order is filled super fast just like they claim on the sign above the cash register: GET YOUR ORDER IN SEVEN MINUTES OR IT’S FREE! 

The ride back is quiet and when he gets out Will downs his coffee so fast he burns his tongue a little but the distraction helps. 

He ends his day riding back towards home but a lit sign stops him. 

O-MY-EGA 

The shop specializes in sex toys, fetish and vanilla, but he’s there for one reason. 

The gland binder is sometimes used by bonded couples to stop from biting and prolong what he’s heard is a truly orgasmic experience. It’s traditional for omegas in omega-alpha couples to be bit first but he buys two because the overwhelming feelings he has for Hannibal might go a way neither expects. Also in his bag are artificial knots, condoms, and handcuffs. 

The last he doesn’t know why he gets at all but something pushes him into putting them on the counter. 

He notices it’s dark when he leaves and thinks about the mountain of papers he’s got to work on for class. The thought of Hannibal at home he pushes away, the fantasy and happy bubble of the morning gone. 

His house is lit up when he pulls into the driveway and he hears the dogs go off with excitement. 

Hannibal doesn’t open the door. 

Will takes a deep breath and walks up, his stomach in knots. The breath he lets out seems not enough when he opens the door to step inside. 

The bed is made and the dogs don’t come to bombard him for attention. He frowns and walks into the kitchen to Hannibal knelt on the floor with his hand on Winston’s head. 

“I’m home.” 

Hannibal looks up and his upset from their earlier conversation shows. “Yes, I know. The dogs heard the car.” 

He stands up and Will notices he’s got on another pair of sweatpants along with a shirt that seems a bit too small for his upper body, showing off the muscles his arms. 

“Dinner smells good.” 

Hannibal eyes the bag in his hands and the hardness in his eyes seems to get worse. 

“Am I to be punished?” 

“No,” Will says fast, pulling out a binder, “I thought I’d get them now.” 

He smiles. “Them?” 

“I got two,” Will says, “Just in case.” 

“You think my teeth so sharp I’d bite through the leather?” 

“No, but I might.” 

All at once the easy feeling of this morning seems to come back to them. Hannibal reaches out and touches Will’s gland. “That is perhaps the greatest compliment I’ve ever been given by an omega. Thank you.” 

He kisses Will with a feather touch, and teases his tongue just across Will’s bottom lip before pulling away. “I apologize for my behavior. It was quite jarring for me to feel you were ordering me in that way. After last night…” 

Will sighs. “I talked with someone at work and she thinks maybe I’m romanticizing something that’s not supposed to be---” 

Hannibal puts his finger over WIll’s lips. “This person is not you, Will. She cannot dictate how you experience this and it’s quite wrong of her to try. If you wish to treat this as a transaction, I will be a bit saddened but not argue. Everything is your choice and always will be.” 

Will lets out a breath and pushes his finger away. “I don’t know what I want.” 

“And that is okay too. For now, would you like dinner?” 

He smiles. “Yes. “ 

Hannibal snaps his fingers and the dogs all bombard Will with attention much to his surprise. 

“Would you take the dogs outside for their nightly relieving?” 

He laughs. “Sure, I can’t believe you got them to listen to your commands after one day. It took me months.” 

“Well cooked food can help prolong matters, though I had little else to do and this seemed as good a thing as any. I hope you approve.” 

“Of course.” 

They share another look before WIll pulls himself away and outside. He watches the dogs all go about their business and the chill in their air makes him rub his hands together. Spring nights like this seem more prominent lately which might be a good sign for summer not being too hot. 

He takes a deep breath and smells Hannibal coming up behind him but doesn’t move. The alpha puts his arms around Will and presses his nose into the crook of his neck. “You still smell of me.” 

“Yeah,” he sighs, “They noticed at work.” 

“Good,” Hannibal says, “it is always good to establish a backstory early in the relationship. If you plan on keeping my origin quiet that is.” 

Will turns his head just slightly to look at him. “I think...is it okay if we don’t? Is that weird? Have you ever…” 

Hannibal nods. “It’s more common than the lie. I don’t want to put down your house or anything about you as an omega, but you are the least wealthy omega who has purchased me these past six years.” 

Will feels that inadequate feeling again and entangles himself. He turns around and tries to smile. 

“A new experience for you then?” 

“Oh yes,” Hannibal says, “Not at all a bad one so far, believe me.” 

Will nods. “I do. C’mon let’s go eat.” 

He moves to sidestep him but Hannibal grabs his hand. “Will.” 

“It’s so stupid that I want to impress you,” he whispers, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes. 

Hannibal lifts his chin and the look he sees reflected back is warm. “You do and have in so many ways. Do you need me to list them all?” 

Will blinks back tear and shakes his head. “No. I do believe you now.” 

Hannibal caresses his gland. “Good,” he whistles and the dogs come running, “Let’s go eat.” 

He puts the dogs away and takes out what Will doesn’t expect: pizza. It’s of course the fanciest pizza he’s ever seen with various exotic vegetables that give him pause. 

“You made pizza.” 

“I hope you approve,” Hannibal says, “I had the cheeses and found the frozen dough.” 

The minute he takes a bite Will closes his eyes. “Mmm.” 

“I think that is approval.” 

He swallows and opens his eyes to smile. “A very big approval.” 

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s and they stay that way for the rest of the meal. He insists on doing dishes despite Will’s protests and ushers him out of the kitchen. 

Will finds the dogs all in their beds and sits on the floor to pet them. He can smell the strong scent of soap and knows Hannibal gave them baths. His chest aches and the whole “bought for sex” phrase disappears from his mind. 

“Good boy,” he whispers to Buster as he pets, “Such a good boy.” 

“I tried to be.” 

He looks up at Hannibal and smiles. “You were,” he says, “I...can we have that talk you don’t think we should have?” 

Hannibal frowns. “I believe that in terms of mating during heats….” 

“Bullshit,” Will cuts him off, “You’re afraid I’ll be disappointed in you for some ungodly reason. I don’t know why you scared the others but you don’t scare me.”

Hannibal shakes his head. “You have not seen me wholly, Will. One day does not a bond make, be reasonable and not foolish. Please.” 

Will stands up and walks to him. He puts his hand on Hannibal’s cheek. “I’m nearing my heat in nine days and while it may be foolish right now I don’t want to wear the binder. I want you to sink your teeth into my gland and claim me. I know that’s what I want, I know that’s what I need, and fuck I just…” 

Hannibal grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into a rough kiss, the clash of their mouths almost painful as he shoves his tongue down Will’s throat. His growl makes a gush of slick release down the back of Will’s thighs and he starts to lead them to the bed. 

He pulls back and stares at Will with a swollen mouth and wild eyes. 

“I will remind you of this moment when the time comes, but for now…” he pushes Will down to the bed, “I only wish to be inside you. It’s been far too long.” 

Will is lost in the fury of the next few moments, his clothes ripped and torn off in haste, desperate for the man in his arms. The minute they’re nude and ready he presses a kiss to Hannibal’s gland. 

“Will…” 

“I’m entirely here, Alpha,” he teases, “Are you?” 

Hannibal’s gaze is so full of want and Will can’t believe it’s for him. 

“You make me lose all reason,” Hannibal confesses, “I want to drown in the beauty of your blossoming radiance.” 

Will flips them over fast, panting as he stares into Hannibal’s eyes. “I need…” 

Hannibal rears up and they brush against each other, both moaning at the sensation. “Whatever you need, Will. I am yours for the taking.” 

Will reaches back and touches his hole, eager but not entirely blind with want. His fingers feel too small and not enough but he keeps on, eyes heavy as he makes room for the knot he so desperately yearns for. 

“Will….tell me.” 

“It’s not enough,” he sighs, and feels his face heating with the exertion, “It’s not…” 

Hannibal puts his hands on Will’s cheeks and spreads him open. He presses two fingers alongside Will’s and purrs when the omega cries out. “Is this what you want?” 

Will throws back his head as Hannibal scissors his fingers, the wet sound of slick the only thing he can hear save for both their moans. Will leans in and sucks on Hannibal’s bottom lip, the skin warm and plump in his mouth. He shudders on a clever touch to his inner pleasure and Hannibal pulls his hand away, gently moving Will back to stare into his eyes. 

“This face should only be for me.” 

“It is,” Will sighs, “It...oh god, I...” 

Hannibal sticks his finger into Will’s mouth and the taste of his own slick feels so foreign on his tongue but he sucks eagerly while Hannibal’s pupils grow black. 

“Give in to your desire, Will. Own, conquer, and explore till no one can stop you.” 

Will’s mouth opens and he salivates when Hannibal licks the finger that was just on his tongue. He climbs up and starts to press himself down onto Hannibal’s cock, the feel of him a balm to the need that seems to plague him whenever this man is in a room. 

“So beautiful,” Hannibal praises, sliding his hands down Will’s sides and pressing down further, “Look at you, wet with need in every way possible. Take me inside you, Will. Feed your need.” 

The thick of Hannibal’s cock hits every right spot as he cants his hips, groaning with each undulation and he moans out when Hannibal takes his cock in hand. The tight heat as he strokes is cut off by the deep touch of his mouth. He wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck when he cums, digging his nails into Hannibal’s back hard when his knot locks them tight together. 

Will lays his head on Hannibal’s neck as each pulse of the knot fills him. He licks at his gland and Hannibal runs fingers through his hair. 

“Is it always like this? With new owners?” 

“No,” Hannibal whispers, kissing his ear, “You are one of a kind.” 

Will drifts in and out of consciousness as they wait for his knot to go down, almost certain this might be a dream. He’s never felt such mindless, perfect togetherness before now and never wants it to end. 

“How was work?” 

He blinks and can barely lift his head to answer. “Confusing,” Will whispers, “I...it’s all very confusing. I felt for him, the omega. Losing someone you felt you’d be with forever to someone else. For the first time I understand what that would be like, now that I found you.” 

Hannibal kisses his gland and Will shudders. “Do you believe you would kill someone who tried to take me from you?” 

Will lifts his head from Hannibal’s neck and looks into his eyes. “But they can’t,” he says, frowning, “I own you. You’re mine.” 

Hannibal touches his cheek. “If there were some reason they gave to force you to sever ownership of me….what would you do?” 

Will puts his hand on Hannibal’s chest. “Run away, as far away as we could. Where no one could find us.” 

Hannibal smiles. “I think I would like that,” he confesses, “Life on the run with a beautiful fearless omega in my arms sounds like heaven.” 

Will let out a long breath. “This is happening too fast, isn’t it?” 

“This is all about your choices, Will,” he reiterates, “I know how fond I’ve grown of you in such a short time but only you know your own thoughts and feelings. Omega and alpha relationships are much more different than those of other secondary genders. We feel more, connect deeper, and can lose all inhibitions when we find just the right person.” 

Will spreads his fingers over Hannibal’s heart. “I think you are my right person.” 

“Only time will tell,” Hannibal says, rolling them to the side. 

Will kisses him. “I don’t think I’ll need much time to know for sure.” 

Hannibal reaches out to touch his cheek. 

“Time can also be a hindrance to those of us who give in too quickly and then let fester fears that drag apart quick made bonds.”

“You said it’s my choice,” Will whispers, “So if that happens it’s on me not you.”

Hannibal presses his lips to Will’s softly and nuzzles their noses together just slightly before they pull away.

“I do not wish to lose you so soon,” Hannibal sighs, “Give me time. Let us indulge in our bodies and minds before such a monumental decision.”

“My heat is in a little over a week. I don’t know if—“

Hannibal presses a finger to his lips. 

“A lot can happen in such close quarters with this constant touch. I am confident that I can control myself but that is what the binder is for.”

Will dislikes the word “binder” itself because if they use it that’s the thing it’ll stop them from doing: binding. Binding themselves to each other, binding together, and binding every sinew inside them as it should be. 

He knows that’s how it should be. 

He nods and Hannibal takes away the finger on his mouth. Will leans in to kiss him again, licking and sucking on his tongue almost as if he can take change the words that come from it. Hannibal’s knot pulses inside him with each movement and he shudders thinking of what each gush of semen could do in only a few days time. 

Will has never wanted to be bred before now but the idea of carrying Hannibal’s child seems to speak to every omegan instinct in him tenfold. 

They break the kiss to catch their breaths and Will reaches out to touch Hannibal’s reddened cheek. 

“Tell me something that should scare me.”

He watches Hannibal’s expression change even as his knot pulses again to coat Will’s inner walls. Hannibal’s touch to his cheek in return is warm and trembling with what Will hopes is desire not fear. 

“I spoke of you killing someone who would take me from you.”

“Yes,” Will sighs, “But they—“

“I would eviscerate anyone who would try such to separate us. Tear apart their flesh with my teeth until the life in their eyes was gone.”

Will feels unnaturally warm at the response and leans in to feel Hannibal’s breath across his lips. 

“I would help you.”

Hannibal pulls him in for another kiss, hard this time and bruising but just what they both need. He rolls Will onto his back and starts to rock his hips fucking his knot into Will with almost painful accuracy. Will cries out and cums again, biting his lip and tasting blood that only fuels the desperation. 

It feels so good he has tears on his face and when Hannibal pulls back to look into his eyes the hard expression seems to have gotten harder. 

“You will be the end of me,” he whispers. 

Will reaches up to touch his cheek. 

“The beginning,” he says hoarsely, “I’ll be the beginning.”

Hannibal’s smile makes his heart ache and when he wraps his arms tight to Will the feeling is indescribable. 

“I certainly hope so.”


	5. Chapter 5

They doze still attached and Will wraps his legs around Hannibal’s back, content with the closeness. When Will wakes it’s because the dogs whine to go out again and when he separates them the ache of his empty hole is palpable as is the dry mess of their bodily fluids. 

Hannibal is still asleep when he peeks in on him, and Will is loath to shower but knows everyone would smell him at work in a few hours. He almost moves to wake his alpha but decides against it, heading to the shower instead.

The spray takes a bit to warm and he undresses with a smile at each sore muscle. 

Who knew he’d ever be happy for feeling sore? 

He gets under the spray and sighs at the warmth, ready to lather up some soap when the shower curtain moves, and Hannibal is at his backside. 

“You were going to start without me?” 

Will leans back as the alpha kisses his neck and hands him the washcloth. 

“I didn’t want to wake you,” he teases, “You seemed pretty tired out from earlier.” 

Hannibal lathers up the soap and presses it to Will’s back with deliberate slowness. 

“As someone whose job has been for several years to satisfy someone sexually, I applaud you on bringing me to that level of exhaustion.” 

Will preens. “Thank you.” 

“I’m certain your heat will be much more of a challenge for my body’s abilities.” 

Hannibal bringings the washcloth down between Will’s ass cheeks and he moans at the touch. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Will hisses, “I’ve never had anyone with me on my heat before.” 

He can smell Hannibal’s desire and rolls his neck on purpose to expose his gland. It’s a come on, a tease, and Hannibal’s intaked breath means it works. “Just toys and your fingers,” Hannibal whispers, bending down to clean him more closely. 

“Yeah,” Will sighs, “I…” he moans when Hannibal presses two fingers inside of him through the washcloth, “I’ve never been too good with people.” 

“You’re very good with me,” Hannibal praises, “Exceptionally good. I’ve never gotten along with a master this quickly before or this easily.” 

Will bends in as Hannibal pulls his fingers away and feels the tight grab of his hips. 

“You’re,” he sighs, “special.” 

“Thank you,” he whispers, “for finding me and making me so.” 

“You’re…” 

The first touch of tongue to Will’s hole makes him groan, the warm water as it slides down his back playing on his already sensitive skin. Hannibal starts to lick and Will can hardly keep upright, his knees buckling at the sensation. 

He moans and grips the wall but his hands slip as Hannibal’s pace quickens. 

“Fuck me,” he whimpers, “Oh please, just--” 

Hannibal ignores his request and Will grabs hold of his cock to stroke only for Hannibal to grab hold of his arm. 

“Alpha, please,” he cries, “Oh please…” 

The begging makes Hannibal pull away and his breathless whisper drills right into Will’s core. 

“Do you need my knot, Will?” 

“You,” Will sighs, “I need you.” 

His words seem to be enough and Hannibal stands to pull Will in close. He presses his lips to Will’s ear and his warm breath makes the omega tremble with need. “I need you too.” 

They go slow this time, almost too slow, but Will melts into each thrust till he hardly cares. When he comes Will cries out and spills against the shower wall while Hannibal presses his nose against the back of Will’s neck, his mouth tightly closed and breath tickling Will’s skin. Hannibal pulls out before he cums and turns Will around to stare into his eyes while he jerks off against his chest. They kiss just before he succumbs and Will moans when Hannibal bites his lip, tasting blood but not caring. They wash off and barely dry themselves before falling back into the bed to to sleep again, arms and legs tangling together, and when he wakes Will feigns ill on the phone. 

“I’m not feeling well,” he lies, coughing, “I’m sure it’s just a bug.” 

He feels Hannibal’s arm on his bare back and sighs while Ms.Stafford tells him to “feel better.” 

“You must go to work,” Hannibal whispers, pulling him back into his arms, “I thought this was established.” 

“Not today,” Will says,”Today I am taking you somewhere after we sleep in for another few hours.”

“Somewhere? I am perfectly content to remain here with you.” 

Will doesn’t miss the alarm in his voice and turns around to look at him. “A good place I promise.” 

Hannibal frowns. “Bought alphas rarely leave the house except to be returned or shown off. Are you showing me off then?” 

He touches Hannibal’s gland and licks his lips. “Maybe a little? I thought we could get you some clothes. Nothing fancy like you’re probably used to but--” 

Hannibal kisses him and pulls Will in for a hug. “Whatever you wish to dress me in is perfectly fine with me, Will. If I dislike something I will let you know. Now, do you really wish to sleep or shall I start breakfast?” 

The dogs all start to bark and Hannibal smiles, his face illuminated in the rising sun of the open window. “I think the dogs have made the choice for you.” 

Will sighs as Hannibal kisses him quick before he leaves the bed. He lays back and watches Hannibal walk nude into the kitchen to tend to the dogs with a smile on his face. 

Was this what being mated would feel like? 

He knows very few mated couples but the ones he does don’t seem nearly as attached as he feels. Hannibal’s been here for two days and Will can’t imagine life without him. 

Will moves to sit up when his cell rings, the number unknown but he answers anyway. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Mister Graham. This is Frederick Chilton, the manager at Alpha Mart. I’m sure you remember me.” 

His lip curls as he climbs out of bed. “Yes, hello.” 

“I was just calling to see how you’re doing with Hannibal. If you feel the need to make a return I can immediately process---” 

“We’re fine,” Will interrupts, pulling on a robe and walking out the front door. 

“Fine? There have been no...troubles?” 

Will laughs. “Troubles? Like what? My sex life increasing by a thousand fold? My life being too good now that I have a mate to come home to?” 

There’s a pause on the other line. “You’ve mated with him then?” 

“Yes,” Will lies, “So you needn’t worry about a return.” 

“Huh,” Chilton huffs, “I have to say I’m surprised. You didn’t seem the type.” 

“What type?” 

He hears the door open behind him and turns to see Hannibal standing there wearing his sweatpants again. The frown on his face makes Will frown in return. 

“The type to be so easily manipulated,” Chilton purrs, “But apparently you are. I’ll call again in a few days and see how you feel then. Enjoy yourself, Will.” 

A pit forms in Will’s stomach as he answers. “I certainly will, Mr. Chilton. Goodbye.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrow as Will ends the call without waiting for a reply. “Frederick was calling?” 

“Apparently it’s standard procedure,” Will says, coming up to wrap his arms around him, “I told him you’re perfect.” 

He can feel the tension in Hannibal’s entire body and it doesn’t relent even when Will kisses him. Hannibal pushes him back slightly and looks into Will’s eyes with a fear he’s never seen before. 

“I’m far from perfect, Will,” he whispers, touching Will’s cheek, “But I’m yours if you’ll have me.” 

“I’ve told you already, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. If you wanted to bite me now I’d let you.” 

Hannibal steps away from him and Will’s hands fall at his sides. 

“Breakfast is ready.” 

He turns and heads back inside while Will stares at the door. 

What was it that made all the other omegas so afraid of him and in turn, made Hannibal so afraid of rejection? 

Will knows he can just ask, Hannibal’s said he’d tell him if he did, but part of him worries the answer might be something he won’t be okay with. 

The idea of losing Hannibal fills him with more fear than any skeleton his alpha might have in his closets. 

For now, he’s just going to let himself be happy. 

After all, he’s paid more than enough money for the privilege. 

The scent of bacon makes his mouth water when he goes back inside, the dogs all coming up to greet him for petting. He’s still touching them when he enters the kitchen where Hannibal is plating their food. 

He’s dressed now in another pair of Will’s sweats but nothing else.

“They are quite rambunctious this morning,” Hannibal says, “I think they’re happy that you’re home.”

“I think so,” Will laughs as he sits down.

“I am as well. I confess I missed you very much when you were not here yesterday.”

Will feels his heart skip a beat. “I missed you too.”

Hannibal smiles as he picks up his fork. He reaches across to Will’s plate and scoops up some eggs holding them out for him. 

“Taste.”

Will takes a bite and closes his eyes. 

“Good?”

He swallows and licks his lips as Hannibal takes the fork away. “Fantastic.”

Hannibal reaches for a slice of bacon and holds it out for Will. “And this?”

Will takes a bite and the taste makes his insides flutter. “The best I’ve ever had.”

They both know what this means, the significance of the gesture, but bite their tongues as Will is fed his meal by Hannibal’s hand. He feeds Hannibal the same way till nothing is left, warm and dripping with slick by meal’s end. When Hannibal finishes Will crawls into his lap and they begin to kiss, messy and ravenous with desire. Will rocks in his lap and feels as Hannibal’s cock hardens through the barrier between them. 

“Will…”

“Fuck me.”

Hannibal kisses him again and lifts Will up to press two fingers inside him. He groans into Hannibal’s mouth reaches him and fucks against his hand as they continue. 

He breaks their kiss to whisper, “Now,” and Hannibal lifts Will atop the table to free his cock. 

“How would you have me take you? I could drill you hard on table as you present for me, dutiful and obedient. I could sit back as you ride my knot again like last night, lost in ecstasy while you give in to your desire. Or…you can lay back, lift up, and I can fuck you till you scream for us to be tied.”

Will swallows past the dry of his throat. 

“I…”

Hannibal stands and Will watches the sweats roll down his hips more. 

“You are so wet for me, Will. Dripping with need that only I can fulfill. Do you want me to fulfill that need, omega?”

Will whimpers. “Yes.”

“Lie back and lift your legs.”

His entire body shakes as Hannibal knocks the dishes to the floor, uncaring as they clatter and break. When he lifts up Hannibal takes his legs and caresses the insides of his thighs. 

“Exquisite. So beautiful.”

Will feels his body ache as he fights to do more than moan. 

“Pl...ease.”

“Your wish is my command.”

He thrusts inside Will without any tease, a quick fill that the omega feels down to his toes. Will groans and reaches out to pull, needing to be closer as his whole body shudders with want. 

Hannibal is ravenous as he tastes Will, monstrous in his intensity, and when he starts to thrust in earnest the sound of skin against skin reverberates throughout the kitchen. He breaks their kiss to stare into Will’s eyes and his intense gaze seems to see right through Will. 

“Tell me,” he breathes, gasps as he continues, “Will….tell me.”

“Oh” Will gasps, lost in pleasure, “You...I...I need…y...”

Hannibal takes his cock and starts to stroke in time with each rocking of hips, pulling Will up to bury in close to Will’s neck. Will feels the thick of his knot start to form, fucking against it just as Hannibal sucks down on his gland with such force Will almost feels as if he’s been bitten. 

He cries out and cums hard, spilling all over Hannibal’s stomach. He thrusts rapidly without end, his knot thick and perfect, and Will pulls him in close as he succumbs. His knot locks them tight together and in an inconvenient position but Will couldn’t care less. The scent of him, of them, is so freeing that he’d be content to lie on the table forever this way. 

“I apologize for not withdrawing sooner,” Hannibal whispers, scenting his cheek. 

“Mmm,” Will sighs, “Why?” 

“You’re not uncomfortable?” 

“No, if anything I wish you were closer.” 

Hannibal chuckles and kisses his temple. “You never cease to amaze me.” 

“How so?” 

“I have never had an omega so eager to be close to me before,” he confesses, “And not just be for sex. The after portion of sexual congress was never something my other masters were happy to extend.” 

Will scents him back and kisses his cheek. “The afterglow is definitely one of my favorite things. I used to leave the knot dildos in my ass even when I wasn’t on heats. Hell, I even once tried an Alpha Pillow.” 

Hannibal lifts his head. “An Alpha Pillow?” 

He smiles and shakes his head as Hannibal’s knot pulses inside him. “It’s this thing….I saw it on late night TV. It’s a body pillow that you can spray with artificial alpha pheromones.” 

“You would hold it after pleasing yourself?” 

“Yeah, it’s supposed to calm down the ramped-up hormones that occur after omegas….” 

“Ejaculate?” 

Will laughs. “Stop making that face! I spent almost two hundred dollars on that damn thing!”

Hannibal kisses him and rocks into him once, the effect of which hits Will’s inner pleasure spot on. He moans. “I think you were overcharged.” 

“Yeah,” Will sighs, ignoring the aches and pains of having his legs up this long, “I think so too.” 

They stare at each other in silence for a moment before the dogs start to bark again. 

“I think the dogs want to go outside.” 

He sticks his fingers into his mouth and whistles once, the shrill sound making them back off. 

“They know better than to bother us.” 

“It’s entirely a new experience for them. They’ve had you all to themselves for quite some time. If you don’t count the Alpha Pillow.” 

Will hits his arm and laughs. “Stop making fun of me! I was lonely!” 

Hannibal pulls him in close again and sits back on the kitchen chair. Will hisses at the change of position but wraps arms around Hannibal’s neck. “You don’t have to be lonely anymore, Will. I’m here now and don’t plan on going anywhere.” 

Will lays his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and feels his knot start to go down. He breathes him in and closes his eyes. 

“Then why are you afraid to bite me during my heat?”

The words hang in the air and go unanswered for almost a full minute before Hannibal speaks. 

“I don’t want you to regret choosing me.” 

“I never---” 

“When the time comes and things are progressing….we’ll see what happens. Until then,” he sighs, “I’d prefer to just have you in every way I’m allowed.” 

He lifts his head up and stares into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“No way is off limits,” Will says, “Bend me, shape me, anyway you want me. You have my permission.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Is that not a song?” 

Will grins as Hannibal lifts him up to pull out. He feels empty, as always, but climbs back on his lap and ignores the mess that spills out his backside. “The Breed. You know the lead singer was an omega who pretended to be an alpha? He escaped a forced bonding and became this huge star till his secret got out.” 

Hannibal kisses him. “Omegan independence has gone a long way since then.” 

“We can buy alphas now,” Will teases. 

“Lucky me.” 

“No, lucky us.”


End file.
